COUPEZ !
by Kuro Sha
Summary: qu'est ce qui se passerait si nos decepticons et autobots préférés étaient de vrais acteurs, qui tournaient leurs séries sur de vrais plateaux de tournage ? Quelles pourraient être leurs improvisations et leurs ratés ? (RID/TFP stories)
1. Chapter 1

_Alors alors… Pour commencer, je sais qu'il faut que je reprenne mes autres fics. Seulement, j'ai eu une idée qui me semblait assez intéressante, à savoir… Et si les transformers étaient des acteurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait donner comme bêtises ? Du coup, imaginons nos autobots et decepticons préféréssur le plateau de tournage, et improviser ou rater certaines prises… Je ferais sûrement une suite de courts One Shots. _

_Et voici donc l'introduction._

Le plateau du tournage commençait à prendre une forme normale pour un plateau. Les acteurs commençaient à arriver, et aidaient les humains à soulever et placer les différents éléments. Ce qui était bien, avec les Transformers, qu'ils soient autobots ou decepticons, c'est qu'on n'avait pas besoin de grue pour les différents décors à monter.

\- bon. Ça y est, tout le monde est là ? Parfait, on va pouvoir commencer.

Le plus grand bot, de couleur argenté, leva la main, comme pour demander la parole. Au final, Megatron n'attendit pas la moindre autorisation :

\- nan, manque le gamin autobots.

\- Lequel, y en a deux ? Sideswipe ou Smokescreen ?

\- Smokescreen.

\- Pour un apprenti Prime, il est bien à l'heure, railla Fracture.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Fracture... soupira Drift.

Le metteur en scène soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez entre les deux yeux.

\- pas grave, il arrivera plus tard. De toute façon on n'a pas besoin de lui pour la première prise. En place ! Et pas de connerie, cette fois ! On s'en tient au texte !

\- C'est bien compris, Fracture ?

\- Mais quoi ? C'est mon rôle de faire ce qui n'est pas permis ! Vous n'allez pas m'enlever ça, quand même.

\- Ouais, si tu veux. Bref ! Arcee et Jack, en scène, ça va être à vous pour la première.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Drift, Fracture, à vos vaisseaux, lança le metteur en scène. Ça va être à vous.

\- Ouais ! ricana Fracture, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La chasse est ouverte !

Le samouraï soupira.

Les deux bots se dirigèrent vers leurs vaisseaux respectifs alors que les minicons se rattachaient à eux.

\- Parfait, lancez les cam… Overload ! C'est pas ton tour, dégage d'ici !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Voyons, il faut bien qu'un acteur professionnel leur enseigne le métier.

\- Et si tu veux, on te coffre avant même ta première apparition si tu continues , soupira Strongarm.

\- Et on peut aussi te détruire le visage, renchérit Sideswipe.

Le decepticon déglutit. Il s'éloigna, tiré par deux insecticons alors même qu'il protestait, parce que « le visage d'un acteur est son outil principal » et blablabla.

Le metteur en scène poussa un profond soupire de découragement.

\- Je ne veux personne autre que l'équipe de Bumblebee sur le plateau ! cria-t-il.

\- Mais du coup, ça veut dire que ni Drift ni moi ne pouvons les rejoindre, lâcha Fracture via la communication.

\- Raaah ! Tais toi ! Tu as très bien compris !

Le ricanement qui lui répondit lui donna raison. Le metteur en scène poussa un énième soupire. Ils s'étaient passé le mot pour le rendre fou ou quoi ? Il finit par se reprendre et crier l'ordre tant attendu :

-… eeeet… Action !

L'équipe de Bumblebee arriva devant la cabane de chasseurs.

\- aucun humain en vue ?

Après confirmation, Strogarm, Sideswipe et Bumblebee se transformèrent, après que Denny soit descendu de la camaro jaune et noire.

\- Denny, à couvert !

\- Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! répondit l'humain avant de courir se cacher.

Un bruit de moteur les mit sur leur garde.

Soudain, une moto cybertronienne violette sauta par dessus la barrière en bois avant de se transformer. Le bot atterrit au sol avec un sourire en coin :

\- la prime est à moi…!

Un autre bruit de moteur les fit se retourner, et le bot violet grimaça en voyant son rival arriver.

Après la transformation de celui-ci, les deux nouveaux arrivants se retrouvèrent face à face.

\- Airazor, Divebomb ! abattez les !

Les deux torpilles se trouvant sur ses épaules fusèrent vers les trois autobots.

\- Jetstorm, Slipstream ! allez !

Deux disques fusèrent des poignets de leur déployeur. Les quatre minicons se ruèrent vers les trois autobots. Le minicon orange, Slipstream, percuta le premier minicon decepticon, Divebomb. Jetstorm, lui, enroula la chaine de son nunchaku autour de la taille d'Airazor.

\- Hiii…! couina ce dernier avant de s'affaler dans le sol.

Il se releva et se mit à courir, trainant Jetstorm derrière lui.

\- Je le tiens, maitre Drift ! fit le minicon noir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, répondit le samouraï sur un ton sévère.

Il sauta, et atterri entre Fracture et leur cible. Le chasseur de primes decepticon grogna :

\- la primes est… A MOI !

Et il attaqua le premier. Très rapidement, il se mit à faire reculer son rival en enchainant coups de pieds et de lames.

\- Raaah… !

L'équipe de Bee, elle regarda la scène, effarée.

\- Il a bien dit… La prime ? s'étonna Strongarm.

A peine quelques enchainement plus tard, Fracture ricana. Il recula la tête et l'avança brusquement pour embrasser le samouraï. Surpris, Drift recula d'un pas et son adversaire en profita pour lui faire un croche-patte. Drift lâcha son arme et s'écroula sur le dos avant que Fracture ne le maintienne au sol pour l'a-

\- COUPEZ !

Fracture grogna et se redressa.

-Quoi, encore ?!

\- Tu es sensé donner un coup de tête à Drift, pas l'embrasser !

\- Mais quoi ? C'est marrant ! Et puis il est tombé, non ?

\- On avait dit qu'on s'en tenait au script, Fracture, soupira Drift en se redressant.

\- Mais 'aime la triche ! Et puis c'est mon rôle, non ? protesta le bot violet. Vous n'allez pas m'enlever ça ! A partir du moment que c'est écrit, ce sont des règles, pas de la triche !

Drift prit une grande inspiration et se pinça l'espace entre ses deux optiques avant de répondre :

\- Fracture… s'il te plait… Ce n'est pas le moment. Pour une fois, tiens t'en à ce qui est écrit.

\- Mais c'est pas drôle…! râla le chasseur de primes en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- Mais c'est le script.

\- Bon… On la refait, soupira le metteur en scène.

\- Ouais ouais… Bon, Divebomb, Airazor. On y retourne, soupira Fracture.

\- On arrive, boss !

Les deux torpilles se raccrochèrent aux épaules de leur déployeur alors que Slipstream et Jetstorm faisaient pareil avec Drift.

C'est en trainant les pieds que Fracture se dirigea vers son vaisseau, et Drift soupira avant de le rattraper.

\- On ira boire un verre après, si tu veux.

\- Vrai ? répondit Fracture, tout de suite intéressé. Drift réprima un sourire.

\- Oui, mais avant, il faut que la scène soit parfaite.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je te donnerai un coup de boule, héhé. Avoue t'as aimé ça, quand même.

Drift ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Ah, je prends ça pour un oui, héhéhé !

\- prends le comme tu veux, s'amusa le samouraï. Allez, en place.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu entre les arbres, le metteur en scène lança une nouvelle fois :

\- Eeeet… Action !


End file.
